


Late Night Thoughts

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti cannot sleep with her burden.





	Late Night Thoughts

Shaak Ti wanders the halls, devoid of all others. The Kaminoans keep scheduled lives, and insist on the men and boys matching them, but no one tells a Master Jedi what they may or may not do.

She makes her way out to stand at the railing, looking over the ocean. It is calm at this hour, no storm to rile it against the pylons of the city.

She feels achingly alone, burdened by the purpose of raising the men within the walls to be the salvation of the Republic.

They never chose this, nor did she. Everyone whispers of how the Jedi are complicit in the act of creating and using a slave army.

What were they supposed to have done, once they knew? Were they to have left the men to the tender mercies of the Senate? They would merely have shoved the men onto the Fleet, who would only ever see them as a resource to be expended.

No, the Jedi had to accept the mandate for war, if for no other reason to protect the men as best they could.

Shaak's eyes draw up to those stars that she can see, and hopes it is enough.


End file.
